3 Dates (Temporary Hiatus)
by Keninalily21
Summary: In celebration of Kathleen's 24th Birthday The Cartwright's are planning a surprise party for Kathleen. Each of the couples are in charge of a separate task and get to go on 'dates' As the party comes to a close will everyone get a happy ending? 2 parts.
1. IT'S KATHLEEN'S BIRTHDAY!

**Ok so I happened to look at my calendar yesterday and realized what today was. It's Kathleen's 24th birthday! So in celebration of that I have a special mini story for ya'll. I hope you enjoy part 1 of this and a peek of the girls on real dates. Kathleen and Adam get all close and romantic in part 2 on a real date, So for all of you Kathleen/Adam fans this is the story for you. Hope you enjoy and please review. **

3 Dates week 8 July 22

"Hey guys have you got everything ready for tonight?" Isabelle was walking down the stairs early this morning. She was dressed in one of her new dresses that Ben had gotten for her and her sisters. It was a bright yellow dress with white lace running along the edges. It had quarter sleeves and a medium neckline. Isabelle had her hair down with a bright yellow ribbon tied around a bit of hair. She was beaming a bright smile for today was a big day; she had only been planning this for months.

Adam Joe and Hoss looked up confused from the table. They were supposed to remember something, but what?

"Uh what were we supposed to have ready?" Joe asked cautiously he had learned that Isabelle was as sweet as apple pie, but she had a temper on her that you just didn't want to mess with.

"Adam did you know about this?" Hoss figured that if anyone would remember what they were supposed to remember it would be Adam.

"No what is today?" This was new for Adam not knowing. Isabelle was furious. How could they have forgotten? They needed so much done in only a few short hours.

"Today is Kathleen's 24th birthday."

"Ohhhhhh. Wait WHAT?!" The guys leapt from their seats arguing about who was supposed to remember what and what needed doing. "Adam how could you forget your girlfriend's birthday?"

"She is not my girlfriend," snapped back Adam with an eye roll toward his brothers.

Joe and Hoss ignored him with a," Whatever you say big brother, but you should really remember this for your marriage." Joe gave Adam a wink. Adam swatted at Joe who dodged behind Hoss.

That's when Lila came down in her usual slacks and shirt with a deep line set on her lips.

"Will ya'll just shut up and listen to Isabelle. She has been planning this party for months and if ya'll screw this up for her and Kathleen ya'll will answer to me. Got it?" She stuck her finger out and pointed to each one who shook their heads in agreement. "The floor is yours Izzy." Lila sat down on the top step as Isabelle pulled out a long list with everything that needed to be done.

"Okay we need 3 main things done for this okay. #1 is decorations."

"Hey Adam do we still have those decorations from Mary Ann's party we hosted last year?"

"I think we do, they would be out in the barn."

"Okay that'll work great, How about you and Lila stay here and work on decorating the house?"

"Sure thing sis." Lila smiled and gave thumbs up and a wink to Joe.

"Okay so we have decorations now we need supplies and guests and the perfect present. That is where Hoss and I come in. We could go to town and invite people, pick up anything we need to get and I can buy Kathleen's birthday present."

"Sounds great Isabelle. Ya can count me in."

"Where do I fit into this mess?" Adam looked over to Isabelle with worried eyes.

Waving her hand at Adam signaling him not to worry Isabelle handed out copies to each group of people," Oh don't worry Adam, you have the easy job. You get to distract Kathleen all day."

"I get to or I have too." Adam and Kathleen had not been getting along the best the past few days. This was going to be a job trying to convince her to go out with him and not draw attention to what is going on here. Adam put his hand to his face and gave a deep sigh and shook his head.

"Oh don't be like that Adam we all know how much you two like each other." Joe gave a sly grin as Hoss shook his head in agreement.

Adam glared up at his brothers through his fingers, daring them to make another comment.

"What are ya'll talking about?" Isabelle looks at everyone as they start to speak, but she interrupts them," Never mind I don't care we have a birthday party to plan in 12 hours so GET TO WORK!"

"Get to work on what dare I ask?" Ben walks in with hands folded and a curious smile on his face.

"Oh uh Pa well we were just uh Hoss do you want to explain?" Joe turns to Hoss with pleading eyes, but Hoss only shakes his head." Isabelle wants to explain." Adam grinned at her as she lifted her fist but put it down and took a deep breath in as she turned to Ben.

"Today is Kathleen's birthday and I wanted to throw her a party, I had everything set up before we came here and was hoping-"

"Why didn't you just say that before? Well boys you heard her get to work we have a party to plan."

Isabelle smiled a smile so bright it could light up the world. Today was going to go perfectly. She couldn't wait to see Kathleen's face tonight when she sees the party.

Adam walked out to the barn, or more like was shoved by his brothers, his task was first because they couldn't begin till Kathleen was gone. He shooed his brothers away so he could begin his 'task'. It wasn't his primary choice to be forced into a first date or have to ask when they are at odds with one another, but sometimes things just don't work out the way we plan. Kathleen was in the last stall brushing her horse Junie. She had on her old work dress with her hair up in a not so neat bun. She didn't hear him come in as he approached her from behind. Adam had to admit to himself even in old worn clothes she was beautiful.

"Hey Kathleen." She jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly turned around to look at where the voice came from. Upon seeing Adam she relaxed. Adam walked over to stand beside her and patted Junie," I'm sorry that I frightened you." Kathleen tucked a lose piece of hair behind her ear as she focused back on what she was doing.

Adam cursed his brothers an Isabelle for signing him up for this in his head as she shifted his weight from foot to foot and began," I would like to take you out today and show you the Ponderosa."

Kathleen stopped what she was doing and looked up at him in bewilderment. "Did you say what I think you said?"

Adam laughed and grabbed her hand," I want to take you out, spend some alone time with you. Just get to know you better." He smiled at her. Adam kept his composure, but inside he was freaking out. _I'm not sure I'm even acting anymore._

Kathleen wiped off her hand and checked his cheek and forehead which we're soft to the touch. She paused at his cheek a second time just enjoying the feeling of being close to him. Adam let himself smile genuinely and brought his hand up to hold hers to his face before taking her hand and kissing it.

"So meet you out here in 15?"

Thinking on it a minute she let herself smile before walking away. She paused at the door to look back at him," Make it 20 minutes Cartwright." Kathleen walked away with a soft flick of her hair.

Adam breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he let himself fall on a stack of hay. Joe and Hoss soon joined him inside both cackling to themselves.

"Okay Adam I feel we need to give you a set of guidelines for your outing with Miss Kathleen."

"Yep we don't want ya gettin' too friendly with her." Hoss chuckled as Adam steamed to himself counting.

"Yeah brother I don't want to be Uncle Joe quite yet, but from what I've seen of you two, I give it 3 months." Adam got up calmly and started walking to the door as Joe and Hoss laughed and snickered from behind. Feeling like his baby brother needed a small reminder Adam turned around and let his fist connect with Joe's nose. He hit the hard ground with a thud. He lifted his hand to touch his nose and discovered the warm and wet stickiness of fresh blood.

"Play nice with Lila; I don't want to be an uncle either baby brother." Adam grabbed the reins to Sport and Junie and led them out to wait on Kathleen.

Kathleen ran up the stairs to her room to change. Adam had actually asked her to ride around with him ALONE. By the time she reached her room she shut the door and fell against the door. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't catch her breath, so she sat there with her hand on her chest trying to calm her excited nerves. She was so nervous, why the sudden change in Adam all a sudden. Although that isn't what scared her most it was the fact that she liked it.

"I think I like Adam. Gasp I like Adam!" Kathleen got up and walked over to her window and looked out down below, there stood Adam saddling the horses in his usual black clothes. She noticed he had most of his shirt unbuttoned. He turned toward her and wiped his forehead on his sleeve and looked toward the door before turning back to his horse. Kathleen just stood there watching him. He was so handsome and those jeans fit him very well. She straightened up upon realizing what she had said and looked again, _hmm they did fit well_. She walked over to her dresser and took out one of her nicer new dresses and as she dressed herself she thought out loud.

"We are going to be out alone who knows where. They won't be anyone to stop us if we kiss or….. He wouldn't try that would he?" Kathleen realized she didn't know him that well, today would be a chance to really get to know him.

"Are you ready Kathleen?"

"I'll be right down Adam." Kathleen finished dressing and before she went down stairs she grabbed a bag she had packed and continued out the door.

Adam saw her walk out the door she had on a warm green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Her brown hair was put up into intricate up do.

Adam caught himself staring at her, _she's beautiful._

"So where are we going?" Adam walked over to her and offered his arm. She smiled and took it as he led her to the horses and lifted her. She fit perfectly into his arms as was light as a feather as he lifted her onto the saddle. He wished he could hold her like that forever. Adam shook the thought from his mind as he mounted Sport," It's a surprise, just stay close alright?"

"Kathleen rolled her eyes and flicked the reins," You try and keep up okay?" She took off like a bullet laughing as Adam smiled his dimpled grin, _today was going to be great._

"They are finally gone, ok we can get started. Joe, Lila you stay here and decorate. The inside, outside I want everything decorated. I left you a list of what all needs to be done. Hop Sing can you prepare all the food by tonight?"

"For you Izbel yes. It will be all Hop Sing's specialties." Hop Sing bowed at his friend before returning to the kitchen to begin.

"Hoss and I will ride to town and pick up everything we need and Invite people. Ben I want you to stay here for a bit and make sure all is going smoothly before joining us in town."

"Alright Isabelle. Let's get this place ready" Ben nodded and took off outside to help get out the decorations.

Lila was outside with Joe hanging colored lanterns in the trees. Joe stood on a ladder next to one of the big pines stringing the lanterns. Lila was bringing out the next batch of blues, but stopped short of the ladder.

"I got the next ones Joe, but I might need some help getting out of them." Joe looked down to see her tangled in the mess of Chinese lanterns. He chuckled as he stepped down and walked over to the tangled mess. He knew she was seeing Ross, but that didn't mean he wasn't determined to win her back.

He grabbed a lose strand and began to pull Lila to him with a sly mischievous smile on his face the entire time.

"Hey what are you doing Joe. You're supposed to be helping me out not making it worse." He didn't stop, and he soon had her in his arms. Lila stood helpless in his strong hold. She might have planned on this by entangling herself, but she had him right where she wanted him and her him. He leaned toward her letting his lips brush against hers, teasing her before going all the way. The kiss was strong and passionate from the beginning. It was a kiss to prove a point, the point being that he was the one right for her not Ross. He cared about her and understood her more than anyone could. He wrapped her in his arms and ran a finger down her back as he deepened the kiss. He felt her shiver as she eagerly kissed him back.

"Ahem." Joe and Lila turned to see Ben standing not 6 feet away with arms crossed and one eyebrow arched. Joe quickly separated from Lila as the paper lanterns fell. Joe opened his mouth to explain, but Ben's raised hand stopped that.

"I leave you two alone for 10 minutes and you are all over each other like Hoss on a roasted chicken. We have a party in 8 hours and we are nowhere near ready for it, so stop your lip smacking and get back to work."

"Yes sir." Lila sulked as she worked on untangling the lanterns. Her nimble fingers could get the job done quickly, but she worked slowly. Joe made quick work of the paper lanterns so he could move into the house and hopefully get some food.

Inside the house Joe and Lila started working diligently, but knowing them two it didn't last.

"Okay we have got to make this more exciting Lila."

"We are decorating a house how exciting can it be?" Joe saw that as a challenge. He smiled one of his devilish smirks as he ran over to Lila and scooped her up into his arms and began to twirl her around the room.

"Joe what are you doing?" Lila's body was pressed up against Joe's; she could feel his heart beating against her own chest as she looked up into his forest green eyes.

"Just trust me, now put your hand here and follow my lead." She placed her hand on his shoulder as he took her other hand in his, a perfect fit, and they danced. Like fool children, they laughed and spun, he dipped her into kisses and they had a joy filled time.

As they danced they would dance their way over to get a prop and dance their way over to where it would go. By the time they reached their halfway point both were tired and sore from all the laughter and dancing. Taking a break they sat down in the great room, Joe fixed himself a glass of whiskey," Want some?"

"Oh no I've never drank before, Kathleen doesn't allow it."

"Well Kathleen isn't here and one little glass won't hurt you. I thought you were the fun sister. Since when do you follow the rules?" Joe sat the glass down in front of her and poured her some in it.

"I don't know Joe." Lila wanted to; it was something she had always wanted to try. Maybe now was as good a time as ever to try. She grabbed up the crystal glass and lifted the golden brown liquid to her nose," It smells awful. How do you drink this stuff?" Lila looked up to find Joe laughing; she couldn't believe anyone would willingly drink this stuff.

"It's an acquired taste, mostly you just have to take a big swig and swallow. Don't allow yourself to taste it." He took another drink.

"Here goes nothing." Lila raised the glass to clink it against Joe's before bringing the glass to her lips. The first sip almost made her gag, but she quickly swallowed and took in other mouthful of the disgusting liquid. She started coughing which made her choke. Joe steppe over and smacked her back a few times to clear her throat," You okay Lila?"

Hoarsely," Yeah, but I must admit, I'm not a drinker."

Joe quietly chuckled," No you're not. I think it's time we get back to work, before your baby buzz takes over."

**In town**

"Okay Hoss, we have more streamers, candles, some kind of nuts for Hop Sing, Lila, Joe and Your birthday presents for Kath. So we just have to get mine and Adams present and we'll be all good."

"What are you getting' fer her?" Hoss looked over at Isabelle who was intently studying the list; he noticed her hazel eyes sparkle. They were much lighter today; Hoss figured it was because of the great mood she was in planning the party.

"A music box. I've had it picked out for months the shop owner let me make payments on it and today is the last one and I can bring it home." Isabelle's smile gleamed a contagious aura that just affected everyone around her. As Hoss and she walked to the store she smiled at every person they passed. Hoss hurried in front of Isabelle and grabbed the door handle and opened it for her. Isabelle looked up at Hoss for a second, their eyes meeting before Isabelle blushed and ducked her head. The story was filled with all kinds of nick knacks, not a store Hoss had ever been in. A small necklace caught Hoss's eyes as he walked in the door. Stepping closer Hoss saw it was a silver locket with a single word inscribed on it _Hope_. Hoss looked around and found Isabelle at the front counter talking to an older man with balding hair and a gray moustache. Hoss joined Isabelle to find her discussing the music box.

"So today is the day is it Isabelle?"

"Sure is Mr. Martin and the long wait is over. Here is my final payment of $2.47."

"And here is your music box. Take good care of it." Mr. Martin handed over a dark wooded box. It had a curved top and was of a dark red wood. Intricate wood work of flowers and a swan were cut into the wood. Isabelle held it like it was the most heavenly thing she had ever touched. She carefully opened the lid, and the Swan Lake Ballad started softly playing. Isabelle thanked the man and walked out the door holding the box to her like a child.

"Hey Isabelle it's almost lunch so why don't we go to the International House for lunch? Isabelle? You ok?" Hoss touched her shoulder and she finally looked up.

"Oh sorry Hoss I guess I'm just distracted. I've had this music box picked out for so long. To actually have it here with me is just a dream come true." Hoss could have sworn he saw a tear in her eye; he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Since she was so much smaller than him she fit perfectly into his arms.

"Oh look at me today is a happy day and here I am being all sad. So I have my present for Kathleen what is it that Adam wants us to get for her?"

"We'll worry about that after lunch."

Hoss and Isabelle got a table in the far corner. The spent most of the meal talking small talk. Hoss was filled with glee that he was getting to spend time with Isabelle getting to know her. He found he was fall for her more and more each day he was with her. There was just so much to love her smile, her outlook on life, her warm personality, and her heart. He sat there watching her tell one of her stories and just admired her simple beauty. The way her eyes lit up when she was excited or the way she sometimes snorted when she laughed. Hoss couldn't help but smile to himself. He was falling in love with Isabelle.

"So if you don't mind my asking I noticed the way you looked at that music box, what makes it so special?"

"Oh well see when we we're kids Ma use to read us Swan Lake every night before bed. After they died Kathleen continued the tradition. 3 years ago the ballet was close by and Kathleen took me to see Swan Lake for my birthday. It was one of the greatest moments of my life, especially when we were having such a hard time. So when I came across this music box last year I knew I had to get it for her. It holds such a special place in our hearts and has been a way for me and her to connect over the years." Isabelle smiled as she thought of the fond memories she and Kathleen had from the ballet. Kathleen was even able to get her backstage to meet some of the dancers.

"You really love her don't you?" Hoss's voice managed to break her out of her memories as she looked up to see those gentle blue eyes she had come to love so much," Of course I do, just like you must love Adam."

"They are a lot like aren't they Hoss?"

"Who Adam and Kathleen?"

"Yeah they are just so cute."

"Mhmm, they are crazy about each other too."

"You don't mean they like each other? Like like like each other?"

"Mhmm that first night when we showed up at your door, I saw them kiss."

"NO WAY!" Isabelle was almost out of her chair; Hoss reached over and sat her back down.

"And we just happened to send them off together all day; I can only imagine what they are doing."

Isabelle laid her head on the table and groaned," Ugh I don't want those images in my head."

Hoss at first didn't understand, but soon comprehended what Isabelle was thinking and snarled his own nose up at the thought of his brother with Kathleen. He knew his brother had had relations before, but it was different. He knew this girl she had become family to him and well that was just wrong to bed his sister in the forest.

"You don't think they would do you Hoss?" Isabelle had peeked up at Hoss searching his face for answers, Hoss honestly didn't have any so he took her hand," I don't know Is."

"We did leave Lila and Joe together, too."

Once again Isabelle slammed her head down loud enough for everyone to hear. Head turned as Hoss smiled at them. "No not them Hoss, she's a baby, and the child would be so mean. It would come out with horns and a tail."

"And fiery green eyes." Isabelle giggled at the remark it was true the child would be as devilish as they come, but would eyes to kill for.

"Let's get off this topic I don't want to think of my sisters in bed with your brothers."  
"We'll prod them when we get back."

"Deal. So what are we buying for Kathleen from Adam?"

Hoss dug into his pocket for the note Adam had given him that morning. It was crumpled now but as he opened it the message was clear, Hoss's jaw dropped.

"What is it Hoss?"

"He wants us to buy her jewelry."

**OMG Adam wants Hoss to buy Kathleen jewelry?! The real question is what kind of jewelry?**


	2. Getting Ready and Shopping!

**Okay I am SOOOO SORRY for not updating for so long. I have been trying to get ready for college I start back in a few weeks so I'm afraid that it probably won't get any better. But I promise to do my best. I know I said this would be a 2 part story ,but it is turning into a 3 or more part. Thank ya'll for being so supportive and such great fans and readers. Please review and I hope ya'll enjoy this.**

Isabelle's mouth dropped, and her breath caught. _Did he really just say what I think he did? _Isabelle shook her head it couldn't be," Adam wants us to get her jewelry?"

"Some of the words are smudged, but the words I can make out are 'Go to jewelers, he pick out … I can't make out anymore." Hoss was struggling to make out Adam's words; he knew he should have been more careful crossing that creek.

"Adam wants to propose to Kathleen. "

"Now Isabelle we don't know that for sure-"

"Hoss you just told me he likes her, and you've caught them kissing. It's obvious this is what he meant."

"Wouldn't Adam want to pick out an engagement ring himself?"

"He probably planned to, but we did give him the task of 'distracting' Kathleen all day."

"Well either way we better go find out what all this is about, and pick something out." Hoss smiles and takes Isabelle's hand and leads her out, they walk hand in hand to the shop," Hoss what do you suppose they have been up to all this time?"

Adam and Kathleen raced across the Ponderosa to the edge of Lake Tahoe. Kathleen won, but Adam had insisted that he let her win (pshhhh he's just a sore loser). Adam led Kathleen to a beautiful meadow at the edge of the lake. It was down a hill of spring green grass about knee height, a huge weeping willow tree covered the opening to the meadow. As they approached Kathleen slowed down to take in the beauty, she felt like she was in a fairytale. Adam looked back to find Kathleen looking around the meadow. The sun was shining just so that it gave her a soft glow, as her dark brown hair shimmered in the soft morning sunlight.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Kathleen turned to Adam and nodded. It was one the most beautiful places she had ever seen. She followed him in and was in awe of the secret meadow.

"Adam this place is astounding, how did you ever find it?"

"Joe and I discovered it when we were kids; it's always been a special spot."

"Adam hopped off his horse and walked over to help Kathleen off; just as she lifted her leg over the horse her foot got hung in the stirrup. Kathleen wiggled her foot to try and get it free, but all she managed to do was loose her balance and topple off the horse. Adam saw her struggling and started off toward her. He didn't think anything of it till he saw her falling. He could feel his heart jump to his throat as he darted over to catch her. He dove for the ground underneath her and reached his arms out. Kathleen landed with a thud on Adam's lap. When the dust had settled Kathleen was in Adam's lap he had one hand under her legs and the other around her back. Her face was inches away from his as they both began just stared at each other unable to look away. No one knew who began to lean in first, but before either could do anything they found the other's face inching closer till their lips brushed against each other and their eyes closed. Just as the kiss began Sport whinnied and stomped his hoof into the ground breaking the spell. Kathleen jerked back embarrassed as she looked away.

"Are you okay?" Adam said breathlessly, he ran his hands up and down Kathleen's body to check for any sign of injury. Kathleen eyed him as he did this; she noticed she was holding her breath as Adam's hands continued their trek along her body. The touch was electric, but just as she found her body responding to him, she brushed his hands off of her," I'm fine. Thank you for catching me."

Adam grabbed her right hand that was nervously dusting off her dress. He could tell she was nervous and uncomfortable being in his lap. Adam was still trying to sort out his own feelings in his jumbled brain. He knew what his body was telling him to do, wrap her up in his arms and kiss her with every ounce of passion he was and had been feeling for the past few weeks. Act on his deepest desires out here miles away from anyone with the woman that had been driving him crazy. Adam shook his head at the thoughts. He was better than that; had been raised better than that. Kathleen had gotten up off his lap and was now sitting beside him adjusting her boots. _God she was so beautiful_, he ached for the soft touch of her lips on his, and the sensation of their embrace. Just like the night they first met. They had come so far in 2 months. Although they hadn't kissed since that night, they had come pretty close many times. Today would be different though, he was going to kiss her again, and find out if they could be something more. Just try it out, they didn't need to rush. It wasn't like she was going anywhere, but he just had know. He cared about this girl; she wasn't like any other girl he had ever known.

Kathleen gathered her composure; she was out here alone with Adam. A boy she had felt uncontrollable attraction to since she first laid eyes on him. She had to keep everything calm and natural, but maybe she could just test the waters. Kathleen looked over to Adam who was staring off into space deep in thought. His face was relaxed and his hazel eyes were warm and soft as he smiled unknowingly. He looked so adorable when he smiled, especially with those dimples of his. Well she wasn't about to have this day go to waste it was her birthday after all.

"Adam are we going to just sit here or actually enjoy ourselves?" She looked to Adam with a smile, who looked up in question. He looked over with a smile and said," Of course we are, here let me help you up." Adam reached out his hand for Kathleen to take and help her up off the ground. Kathleen bowed her head as she let Adam pull her up off the ground and dusted off her dress. Adam walked over and took of the picnic basket and blanket and led her over under a grotto of trees and laid out the blanket. They had a perfect view of the lake which glimmered in the sunlight. Kathleen sat down and looked out over the lake and sighed.

"It's beautiful Adam; I've never seen anything like it."

"Well do you want to eat now or later?"

"Later why don't we swim?" Kathleen was looking to Adam like a child on Christmas morning. She grabbed the bag she had brought and pulled out a dress.

"See I came prepared." She held the dress up and rocked side to side patiently waiting for an answer, Adam looked to her and chuckled he had never seen Kathleen act this way, she was always so reserved and mature. Getting her alone she was able to let her guard down and just be herself. Besides how could he say no to those big eyes?

"Swim? Seriously isn't that for children?" Adam hadn't been swimming since he was 17. Kathleen looked at him shocked. Swimming was something she and her sisters did all the time for entertainment. "You don't like to swim? Why me and the girls go swimming all the time."

Adam realized he had forgotten that Kathleen was but a child herself she was only 24 barely old enough to be an adult. It could be fun he guessed. To just let go for a day and just enjoy life. What could it hurt, and no had to know.

"Okay I guess it could be fun. There is a swimming hole just down the creek that feeds the lake." Kathleen smiled and started off toward some brush Adam looked after her not sure exactly what she was doing. Kathleen got to the edge of the woods and turned around as she started to take her dress off and noticed Adam staring," We are not going to do this again, now turn around so I can change." She looked at him with serious eyes and spoke in a stern voice, but Adam could see a hint of playfulness in her eyes and just the hint of a smile on her lips. He reluctantly turned away and went to stand by the lake shore.

Adam looked out over the lake when a something small caught his eye, he bent down to pick it up to see it was a pearl. It reminded him of the task he had gave Hoss to do for him.

"I wonder how they are coming along with that."

Hoss and Isabelle were standing outside of the jewelry store, neither one knew what to say or how to react at the moment. Hoss turned to Isabelle and took her hand as they entered.

"Hoss I don't know about this I mean this is like a big deal what if he doesn't like it?" Isabelle looked to Hoss with big eyes and a worried voice. Hoss gave a reassuring smiles as he said," Oh now dontcha go on a worryin' Isabelle. Everything is gonna be fine as frogs hair just you wait an see."

Isabelle and Hoss began searching the store. Isabelle picked out a few rings, but Hoss just didn't think they looked right. Isabelle noticed a one in the window. It was very simple, but elegant it looked to be quite old.

"Hey Hoss come over here I found one." Isabelle couldn't take her eyes off the ring it was just gorgeous. Hoss hurried over seeing her transfixed on the ring. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist as he peered over her shoulder. Isabelle giggled and placed her hand on top of his and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ain't it just the prettiest thing Hoss?"

Hoss was transfixed on Isabelle's face as he replied back," Yeah it sure is purty Belle."

"Can I help you two?" They jumped at the sound of a man's voice behind them and turned to see an older man of around 60. He had kind eyes that peered at them from thick glasses.

Hoss stepped forward, his arm was still around Isabelle," I think you just might be able to sir, see my oldest brother sent us here to pick out an engagement ring for his girl, which just happens to be her sister." Isabelle smiled at the man as Hoss spoke.

"Well it is unusual to have the family pick out a ring, but we can make it work does he have any specifications?" the man went behind the counter and pulled out a few rings and set them out on the table. Hoss and Isabelle looked down at the rings as the man being talking about each one. Hoss whispered to Isabelle," Hey do you know what he is talking about?"

"No I thought you did?"

"No, what do we do?"

"I dunno let's just pick out something pretty and be done with this."

Isabelle cleared her throat which stopped the man from talking," Excuse me sir, but may we try some of these on?"

"Of course ma'am." The man left them alone to mull over the rings.

Isabelle eyes the rings one by one, she loved to look at jewelry and this was right up her ally. She didn't know all the fancy stuff, but when it came down to the basics she could pick out something she knew Kathleen would love.

Hoss on the other hand stood off to the side completely dumbfounded by all this. He watched her inspect each one and of course she showed him the ones she liked and talked on and on about this and that. Hoss smiled and nodded every once and awhile and let her talk away. Isabelle picked out an antique silver marquise diamond ring," Hey Hoss what about this one?"

Hoss picked up the ring and twirled it in his overgrown fingers. It was a tiny silver ring with a small diamond, nothing fancy but just so pretty in its simplicity.

"Well how about you try it on to see if it would fit?"

Isabelle smiled and held out her hand," You put it on me the right way, please."

"Hoss smiled and got down on one knee in the store he smiled up at her and took her hand in his monster one and slid the ring on her finger. Isabelle's face lit up as she smiled at the ring. Hoss got up and couldn't believe how natural this felt. He bent down and brought Isabelle over to him, he bent down and kissed her. Isabelle was surprised but she soon kissed him back, her arms wrapped around his neck as Hoss gently lifted her up and twirled her around.

Ben had just come back from his friend Walters he had been sorted out his birthday present for Kathleen and getting guests. He saw his old friend Roy outside the sheriff's office and had to stop by to say hello. Roy greeted Ben with a smile and offered him some coffee which Ben took.

"Hey Roy how have things been around town?"

"Not bad Ben, I saw Hoss out with a new girl though, you know her?"

Ben chuckled Roy was always one to keep Ben updated. "Yeah Roy that is one of the girls that have been staying with us."

"Well you won't believe where I saw them going earlier." Roy sat back against the wall eyeing Ben.

Ben shuffled his feet as his face pursed he could only imagine what his middle boy and Isabelle had been doing. "Do I even want to know Roy?"

"They went into the jewelry shop together."

"They what?!" Ben almost choked on his coffee.

Roy roared out a laugh as Ben took off in that direction," Good luck Ben, let me know when the wedding is."

Ben walked, or more ran to the shop and looked in the window. The first thing he saw was Hoss getting down on one knee. Ben could feel his heart stop, and then he saw the Hoss kiss Isabelle and his heart stopped again. _Good lord I can't leave any of my children alone for 5 minutes. _

Ben Barged through the door," WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

**2 words Poor Ben.**


End file.
